


Whiter Than White

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Whiter Than White**

Harry walked towards Hogwarts with a spring in his step. His duties as an Auror rarely seemed to bring him to Scotland these days, let alone Hogwarts itself. But his most recent assignment had been in Hogsmeade, Aberforth making himself useful not to the Ministry per se but to Harry. After he’d wrapped up his obligations he bid his team good night and couldn’t wait to surprise Severus.

They had only been together for a very short time. He wasn’t even sure Severus considered them “together.” He’d promised to take their relationship at Snape’s speed. They had gotten to know each other better in a platonic way at first. They shared an interest in some Muggle literature and their taste in music overlapped surprisingly. Harry tried to press for a real date but Severus still resisted him for over six months.

Harry did understand. Severus had been hurt before. Spectacularly. And by Harry’s own mother no less. It was a lot to take in. But Harry persisted. He knew he was a lot like Lily and hoped to show Severus the affection she never quite managed to give him.

Severus had finally agreed to go on a proper date two months before. They had gone to dinner, the movies, the theater. Finally Severus allowed Harry to kiss him rather chastely on the lips. Although Harry was hardly a teenager, he was becoming frustrated waiting. But he’d promised no pressure and intended to keep his word come hell or high water.

Severus had changed after Voldemort’s defeat. He wasn’t exactly happy, but he wasn’t permanently cross. He smiled on occasion. His eyes weren’t the dead dark tunnels Harry remembered. Even his skin, teeth, and hair had improved. Or maybe it was just that Harry saw him in a new light. He really couldn’t say for sure.

When he reached the castle doors, there was no one to be found. He knew he was always welcome at Hogwarts as the great hero. But that wasn’t what mattered to him. He wanted Severus’s welcome-into his arms, into his heart, into his- _never mind about that_ , Harry thought as he adjusted himself and praised the gods for heavy robes.

Making his way into the dungeons, he ran into the Bloody Baron.

“Where are you off to young Gryffindor?” the Baron asked as he blocked the way down the stairs.

“I’m here to see Professor Snape,” Harry replied.

“Is he expecting you?”

“Uh, no. Not exactly,” Harry stammered.

“But you are welcome, therefore you may pass,” the Baron responded cryptically and floated off toward Ravenclaw Tower.

Not fully understanding what the Baron was on about, Harry made his way to Snape’s quarters. He raised his hand to knock but a light shimmered and then the door opened slowly. The wards were set to admit him. Harry’s heart pounded in his chest. Maybe he was finally making progress with Severus after all.

Harry called out Severus’s name as he closed the door. The room was dimly lit however he saw a brighter light coming from the bathroom. The door was ajar and Harry could see that Severus had his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and he was washing something in the sink. Harry recognized the smell of bleach immediately as Aunt Petunia had made him clean often enough.

“Severus?” Harry said as he entered the bathroom.

Snape whipped around, two spots of color blossoming on his pale cheeks. In his hands were several pairs of bleached white briefs. 


	2. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Severus was waiting for it to all go wrong-his relationship with Harry, whatever it was, couldn’t last. He was sure of it. He had resisted Harry’s advances, hoping to discourage him. Another heartbreak at his age was unbearable. But Harry was the picture of patience. 

Severus realized he actually enjoyed the boy’s-no, the _man’s_ company. The dined out often, something neither of them experienced as children. Harry picked up the tab frequently claiming he had more money than he could ever spend, but did allow Severus the dignity of paying on occasion.

Harry had kissed him good night but he knew that he wanted more. Severus wanted more too. But he wasn’t about to make the first move. Once it seemed Harry was sincere, Severus allowed himself to imagine what it might like were they to stay together-until Harry dropped him like a hot potato because some young thing passed his way. 

And now Severus found himself utterly humiliated. Harry had turned up unannounced and caught him washing his intimates. Surely, now the brat would take the knife and turn it-make the most of his embarrassment. That’s what Gryffindors do. _What Potters do_ , he thought bitterly.

“When I washed for Aunt Petunia, she always made me use vinegar in the rinse after I bleached the towels and other whites. It helps eliminate the strong smell,” Harry said as Severus stood silently. “I’ll wait for you in the kitchen. How about a cuppa?”

He nodded wordlessly and Harry smiled, turning away and walking out of the bathroom. Severus stood there, water dripping onto the floor as the sound of cabinets opening and closing filtered in from the kitchen.

_That was unexpected_. Severus smiled as he tossed the wet clothes back into the sink. Or maybe, just maybe, Harry really was his mother’s son after all.


	3. The Next Step

**The Next Step**

Harry wore his best robes, not counting the ones that were Gryffindor red. He didn’t think Severus would appreciate going to dinner with someone dressed like a Christmas cracker. And what if Severus wore green? They’d look like an accident in the Christmas aisle of a Muggle department store. 

A box of dark chocolate, a bottle of wine, and a single rose in hand, Harry nervously Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts at precisely seven o’clock. Showing up late was not an option when one was trying to woo Severus Snape. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he walked toward the castle.

*****

Severus paced in front of the fire wearing his black dress robes with silver trim. He didn’t want to seem too eager after putting on the appearance of reluctance for months. They were both grown men, this wasn’t their first date, and he knew Harry was interested. But it had been so long since he’d slept with anyone-longer than he wanted to admit.

The brat was armed to the teeth with wine, flowers, and chocolate. None of that compared to the dazzling man that offered them-emerald eyes, robes of midnight blue, a golden complexion. 

Severus knew he was lost. Again.

*****

Dinner was a great success in Harry’s opinion. Severus had laughed out loud at a story Harry had told him about his work as an Auror. The food was spectacular which came as no surprise considering the cost. He noticed several sets of eyes on them and couldn’t help but think what a smart looking couple they made.

When Severus ordered chocolate mousse for dessert, licking the spoon after every bite, Harry felt his trousers getting tight and finally decided to make his move. 

“Would you like to come back to my flat, Severus?” Harry asked with false confidence.

“Yes.”


	4. Bittersweet Kisses

Severus replied before he gave himself time to consider, debate, or make excuses why he should say no. Harry was probably tired of hanging around at Hogwarts as it was. It must make him feel too young. Severus certainly felt like an old lech knowing Harry had once been his student. Far away from Hogwarts was definitely the best place to-to what? That would indeed be the question of the evening.

Upon arriving at Harry’s flat, Severus was surprised at the modest neighborhood.

“You live here?” he asked incredulously.

“Uh, yeah, I’ve made a few modifications inside though,” Harry replied with a grin. 

True to his word, the interior clearly took advantage of Harry’s skill in Transfiguration and Charms. While never ostentatious, the furniture appeared of good quality. Severus ran his fingers along the back of the leather couch lost in thought. Harry’s voice broke though but it was the hand on his shoulder that caused Severus to look up into those perfect emerald orbs.

“Everything ok, Severus? I wondered whether you’d like a cup of tea or maybe something stronger?” Harry smiled but looked somewhat concerned as he seemed to search Severus’s eyes. 

“If you have anything of quality,” Severus replied nonchalantly. Harry laughed at that. 

“Only the best for you, Severus,” he said as he turned away, the sudden loss of warmth causing Severus’s own hand to settle again where Harry’s had been. What was he doing here? This was madness, plain and simple. But then the boy, man damn it, came back with a bottle of port and a tray with cheese, fruit, and chocolate. Maybe just one drink and then I’ll make my excuses, Severus thought as he eyed the bottle.

“For you, I knew I would need something extra special. This one is older than both of us put together,” Harry chuckled.

Severus took the delicate glass and made to take a sip when Harry reached out and put his hand on Severus’s arm. He held his glass out and held it aloft.

"No one I know would describe me as a patient man. But I have discovered that in life there are certain things worth the wait," he said inclining his head slightly and touching his glass to Severus’s before lifting the glass to his lips. Severus watched Harry’s neck as he swallowed and longed to run his tongue over the rough skin. Instead, he took a sip of his drink. 

“Excellent choice, Harry. I never imagined you to be a connoisseur,” Severus said with a smirk.

“The Ministry gave it to me with my Order of Merlin. I figured they found it in Fudge’s office and didn’t know what to do with it. I’ve been waiting for a reason to open it.” Harry inched closer to Severus and leaned in for a kiss. Harry’s lips were warm, soft, and moist from the port. Severus licked across them, enamored of the flavor, and they soon parted, allowing him entry. Harry seemed to come back to himself and began to carry his weight, licking and nipping at Severus’s lips and tongue as the kiss flared in intensity. After several minutes, Harry broke the kiss to catch his breath. His face was flushed, his eyes burning with desire. 

Severus took a sip of his drink, closing his eyes for a moment, relishing the warming sensation as the liquid trickled down his throat. When he opened his eyes, Harry was sitting on the couch, positioned in such a way as to instill dark fantasies in Severus’s lecherous mind. His legs were slightly parted and he was clearly aroused. Severus knew now was the time to escape if he had any doubts. And he had many. But his feet led him to sit down next to the boy, man his mind supplied encouragingly, and take a piece of chocolate. 

“Do you know why I love chocolate so? It’s dark, cold, and bitter. But if you add heat and maybe a pinch of something sweet it’s intoxicating. Don’t you agree, Severus?” Harry took a piece of chocolate and set it on his tongue. His eyes glinted with mischief as he leaned forward and pulled Severus to him and kissed him. The port must be getting to him because he found himself kissing back. Harry had food in his mouth, it should be revolting and yet the taste was divine-chocolate, port and the flavor that was Harry. He groaned into the kiss.

Harry thrust his tongue and the bitter chocolate into Severus’s mouth. Severus in turn forced the slowly melting piece back into Harry’s mouth. Placing his hand on Harry’s nape, he ran his fingers through the sweaty tangled mop, pulling him closer. He suddenly wanted to devour the younger man. He swallowed what was left of the chocolate and licked Harry’s lips to clean any remaining traces.

As if a light switch had been turned on, Severus pushed Harry down onto the couch, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Harry moaned as Severus covered his body with his own. Severus continued kissing along Harry’s jaw line and bit his earlobe lightly.

“Do you know what you have done to me, Harry?” he growled as he brought their erections into alignment, heat radiating off of them both despite the layers of clothes. He lowered his head to the collarbone and sucked, causing Harry to gasp. The man beneath began to thrust wildly, leaned in, and bit Severus’s neck as he came. Severus continued kissing Harry’s neck and face as his lover regained his composure, his face flushing with satisfaction and perhaps embarrassment. 

“Severus? Do you want me to, uh, take care of that?” Harry asked as reached out to run his fingers along the hardness of Severus’s still hidden cock. Severus stood and removed his robes and lay back against the couch. Harry smiled as he wordlessly cleaned himself, removed his robes and knelt in front of Severus. He reached for the zipper, but Severus shook his head.

“No hands.” He gave a feral smile to his young lover whose eyes widened slightly at the directive. He placed a hand on each of Severus’s thighs before bowing toward the button, his teeth bared. Severus ran his fingers through the black hair hovering over his tented trousers, the warm breath causing him to shiver in anticipation as Harry struggled with the fly. Finally he managed to get the button, possible only because he bit it off entirely. The zip was less difficult to manage and soon the cloth-covered erection was straining to be released from the final obstacle on the path to ecstasy. Harry smiled when he realized Severus must have planned to take their relationship farther as he wasn’t wearing the white Y-fronts he’d been washing the other evening.

Harry breathed in the scent of Severus’s arousal and moaned around the hardness before him. He licked along the length, the fabric moist where precome had started to seep through. He memorized the scent, the feeling of Severus against him, of Severus’s fingers in his hair. Harry’s cock twitched slightly in renewed interest but Severus needed attending to before any further developments could be considered. Lost in thought, Harry looked up and saw Severus’s dark eyes glittering with lust. And more, but it was gone before it could be identified.

Turning back to his task, he carefully bit the waistband and attempted to free Severus’s cock. It was slow going and Harry didn’t understand how Severus could be so patient. Inch by inch he lowered the black boxers, first one side, then the other. Until finally, his cock sprang free and Harry licked the head as he looked up at Severus who had groaned at the touch. Another lick along the underside brought a thrust and a moan. He licked again and found his head was being pressed forward to take the man into his mouth. Slowly, so very slowly, Harry took the head into his mouth and then kept going until his nose was nestled in the dark hair at the base. He really wanted to use his hands, to fondle Severus’s balls, to pinch his thighs, to tease his hole but this would have to be enough. He began to bob up and down the length, speeding his pace, increasing the suction until he felt the fingers tense in his hair and Severus whispered, “Harry!” Harry felt the hot, bitter come hit the back of his throat, swallowing all of the fluid hungrily. 

Severus had his head thrown back against the couch, breathing hard. Harry stood and kissed his open mouth, undoubtedly tasting like semen. 

“Just like chocolate-bittersweet.”


End file.
